luckyfredfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Earned badge (luckyfredfan)
'''Earned Badge '''is the first chapter of the fanfic series "Lucky Fred: reboot" written by luckyfredfan. Summary Fred struggles to keep up with Brains's over the top "protectors special" trainings. Story the episodes sets in 3 years later than the events in the show. Fred and Brains are both 16 years old attending to high school. due to Brains earning a higher ranking in the protectors, she doesn't hang with Fred as often as before and only rarely makes it to high school. after some various attempts to hang out withe Brains only all of them failing due to her leaving for missions, Fred comes home with a black eye only to be greeted with Friday. "Wally-K huh?" "well, at least he got easy on me this time" he sits on he bed and asks if Brains is back yet only to get a negative answer from the robot. looking outside the window towarda brains's house, then he turned his he'd quickly towards Friday and asked sheepishly "Friday, uhhh, can you kept a secret?" "nope" receiving a stink eye from the boy, the robot quickly changed his words while nodding "I mean yeah! why not! hahah" looking down and entwining his fingers, he continued "I kiiinda always wanted to become a protector like her. you know, awesome secret agent stuff, fighting bad guys, keeping Wally K away with a Kung fu or someething" frowning and sighing, the robot rose an eyebrow with an annoyed expression "that's not even close to be a secret bud, you bug her for this every week since the last year, c'mon" the boy shifted his glare to the right while feeling awkward as Friday continued "but, you know, if you really made up your mind, you can ask her this time for real, maybe she would give you a chance" Fred took out his lucky dice and begun thinking about it aa a wide grin slowly appeared on his mouth "oh oh oh oh sweet corns you're right! this time I won't let her rest until she accepts me for what I want!" dashing out fromore his room while giggling maniacally, the robot stood there in discomfort and face paled "I just created a monster" Step 1: F:strict pose Brains, I've thought a lot about this and after 3 years I've made my mind, I wanna become a protector" B:AH HA HAHAHA no Step 2: whining, lot and LOTS of whining. (while Brains constantly tells him that it's not a game and he can't handle such training because he's too unfocused) Step 3: stands behind the door of Brains’s house AN ENTIRE FREAKING NIGHT waiting for her to open the door so they can talk about this. she ignores him at first and goes for s late night mission. when she comes back at around 5 AM she opens the front door and still finds him sitting on her doorstep with a giant mug of coffee and a blanket on him, grinning ear to ear when he sees her and immediately falling asleep like a dead body afterwards. cough she may or may not carry and throw him on the sofa in her living room and let him sleep for the rest of the daycough Step 4: Brains is actually amused, so she asks her dad if he can manage his training on earth (due to oblivious parents) and if she can assign him for the academy entrance exam at the end of that month. also volunteering herself as his mentor. supercommander agrees and thus Fred's nightmare begins. evening of that day Brains uses Friday (who's still under her command since the mission last night) as a megaphone to scream in the sleeping Fred's ear from the top of her lunges "YOUR TRAINING BEGINS RIGHT NOW. if you disobey me I'll throw you in a pit full of spiders if you slack off I'll throw you in a pit full of spiders if you sleep over 7 o'clock I'll throw you in a pit full of spiders if you whine and cry and ask for Friday's help-" "you'll throw me.. iiin a pit full of spiders?" "DROP AND GIVE ME 30" Step 5: turns out, ironically enough considering his family, Fred is terrible at physical training (as Friday calls it Fred has "wobbly gummy worm like arms and legs" condition) but he freaking aces target shooting. so Brains tries to focus more on that while forcing him to memorize constellations and the whole map of the milky way galaxy through day and night. (who's stressed 24\7 during all of this process? well Brains sure as heck is) B:"which constellation is this?" F: (while focusing on a balloon target with a laser gun) "uuuuh, big Dipper!" B: what's the name of the planet orbiting the star at the end of this constellation?" "uh...uuuh.... XR-2?" "XR-33, back to punishment corner you go" Step 6: when he actually gets to take the exam, Brains is behind the door of that room the entire time, waiting while chewing on everything that she holds in her hands (let it be a pen, a book, or the top of her freaking chair XD) F: (comes out of the door) B: (jumping off from her seat and clutching Fred's shoulders) what? what happened? F: (fake sad face) I'm.... I'm so sorry Brains... B: w-what did you get? C? D? it's... it's alright... there's always next mon- F: (shoves the final results on paper in Brains's face with a giant A- on it) WOOOO GUESS WHO GOT THE TOP SCORE THIS MONTH! SWEET CORNS! afterwards Brains tries her hardest to act cool and contain her over excitement and happiness, resulting in crashing her spaceship to meteors twice in a row in the way back home while Fred screams and Brains uncomfortably smiles through all of this ;w; after this they sent his official protector suit to Brains’s lab in order for him to receive. guess who took +30 pics of himself wearing it :'D Characters Fred Friday Brains. Super commander Wally K (mentioned)